kels call to command
by champion of thunder
Summary: hey guys i know this is really short but it is my first go as a writer so yeah (kel finally gets called to command a real army)
1. outhors note

a.n- I know I am not supposed to do this, but hey I actually have more of this story written at my house. I'll update it as soon as possible.  
  
+ I am re-writing this story keeping the storyline, and just changing some of the events because i wasn't happy with Kels characteristics. Hopefully I'll have the whole story updated as soon as I can finish the first 3 chappies (please review it, I need the criticism because, as the summary says, this is my first time writing,) but thanx for reading it! 


	2. Default Chapter

Long after the lady knight Keladry of Mindelan had disposed of Blace the nothing man and his dog Stenmum Tortal was still locked in a fierce battle with Scanra needles to say the war wasn't going exactly to plan. Many of the heroes of Tortal had been maimed or killed, lord Raoul of golden lake and malories peak and third company had been slaughtered by over 1,000 of king maguur' elite army trained in siege warfare only 5 of raoul's men escaped through the trap door the wild mage had forced numair to build for animal's in the fort close to the border, they took the news to Whyldon of caval, one of the survivors had been Dom and a few of his crew made it out unfortunately Raoul didn't make it through the siege. The lioness had been forced into an early break when she got 3 arrows into her right leg and one into her right shoulder (shot by a stormwing who had hated her since emperor orzone's war with Tortal). Tortal was not only short of hero's to give hope to the people but most heroes are commanders and the country needed as many as it could get and this is were our story begins.  
  
Chapter one: kels call to command  
  
Kel was devastated after the news of raoul's death all she had done for the past week was eat sleep and lie on her bed crying she cared not for her old yamini ways, until one day Tobe her servant came in "M'lady all you've been doing for the past week is lying and crying, is that the way you wish to honour your ex knight master, your friend" Tobe asked. "No I guess your right Tobe I guess I shouldn't be moping around even though he is dead he memory will live on in most people's heart especially Buri's also he wouldn't want me to become a bed woman h would want me to live life in remembrance of his life and fight till the end of the war" Kel said slightly louder than her usual tone. Kel got out of bed her legs were extremely stiff after having barely any movement for the past week but he still managed to get dressed and step outside into the light morning at new hope she walked around the "town' as it was called these days by the people who inhabited it, she sore the marks of attacks, arrows sprouting from rooftops etc, she sore a house burned to the ground she asked a lady passing the burned out house "what happened here?" said Kel The Scarnrans came last week with fire archers and shot at us this is the only house they managed to hit before sir Merric and his men slau-' she thought about her reply then changed it " killed them" said the lady. It seemed though that new hopes 'refugees' had proved themselves once more in combat.  
  
Kel thought to herself ' you know I think that I could just walk right out of here and not have to worry about my refugees' little did she know that a messenger from general vangent had just come in the gates and was making his way to the command centre of new hope.  
  
Later that day when kel returned home after talking to a great many of the people living in new hope there was a messenger sitting down at the table waiting for her 'lady knight I have a message from general vangent for you and sir merric' said the messenger. "lets have it then if you please messenger, what did you say your name was?" asked kel "I didn't miss but my name is briar, briar moss" replied the messenger. "right so what is this message you have for me and sir merric?" inquired kel the messenger handed over the letter kel read the letter but almost dropped it half way through ."re -re-reasighned?" kel stammerd. I guess so if that's what the letter says commented briar moss. "but-but my home is here with the refugees"kel squeled how about reading the rest of the letter then maybe you might be not so unhappy afterwards"briar commented sarcasticly. Kel looking sheepishly read the rest, her face lite up with hope it seemed as though general vangent thought that her refugees were useful afterall she could take any that wanted with her to the border along with two hole companies of soldiers and eight battle mages including numair , even though again numair was on loan to help with the building of a new fort to house kel and her new command . Kel walked off to take the news to Neal and Merric, along the way she met Fanche who she stopped and chatted to for a good long time since she hadn't talked to her friend in over a week, she looked at fanche and noticed that she had a bandage on one arm. "fanche what happened to your arm" asked kel. "I was shot by a scanran arrow in the last attack sir neal had to spare his majic because there were more casualties than normal"Fanche laughed a laugh that indicated that she thought that it was kel's fault. 'Well I think you should know that I have been re-asighned to a new fort" kel said. Fanche stood there shocked with tears brimming in her eyes. "wh- wh-wh-what re-asighned?" fanche stammerd. Yes sadly but the good news is that if any of our nice little refugees wish to come along for the trip they have general vangent official permission" kel said with a huge grin on her face Fanches face lit up as she said 'your not joking with me are you" almost as though she would cry if kel said that she was " no I wouldn't joke with you fanche I respect you to much, look don't tell anyone else but put the word around that there is a meeting at the flag pole for all who can attend to attend, but now I must take the news to sir merric and hand over the keys to him because I leave in a week" kel said as she turned and walked away. When kel gave the letter to merric then to neal they both looked shocked "m- m-m-me in command of refugees?" stammerd merric. " me being a healer at a proper fort how how how delightful" said neal with the biggest cheesyist smile on his face kel new that he was happy so she decided to deflate him a bit to stop him hugging her so she simply said " you'll still be under my command" "yeah but I'll be looking after soldier's well trained soldiers at that also I will have more healers so that I don't have to do all the work myself . anyway any idea on how many refugees will be leaving with you??" no I'm sorry I don'tknow" replied kel though she thought that it wopuld be a fare number considering the way people had faith in her.  
  
Later that afternoon at new hope's flag pole all the refugees that could be spared from there task had gathered for this seemingly important meeting kel neal and merric were waiting as the refugees gathered along with 4 of the five new clerks. Kel began her speech by dramaticly lowering her coat of arms flag that flapped in the wind , this brought up a gasp from new hopes residents one of them was so brave as to yell "whats going on here miss you can't just lower you're flag" "yes actually I can , because I am no longer in command of new hope from this day forward" kel replied with a calm face. Her yamini face mask held her feelings in a tight ball at the centre of herself. This comment brought a shcocked look to everybody including idurus valestone but that was quickly changed to a grin " so they have finaly decided to replace you with a better commander ay about time I say" idirus said in a happy tone. The other residents growled . "if you call me a 'better' commander then yes" merric said with a big cheesy grin. "well that's done with the bad news now it's time for the good news" kel commented "the good news being that two companies of you people that can bear arms and wish to fight scanra with me may come with me to my new fort closer to the border you will see battle more often than even lord Whyldon does there will be 4 companies of soldiers will be with us so I will have to be stricter on you than I have been before" kel grinned and continued " it will be hard march to get to the new fort being built by the soldiers the clerks here are for you to sighn up if you wish to come " kel indicated to her left " and if you don't" kel indicated right don't all rush up now go back to your houses and think carefully I cannot promise your safe return from the fort go now and think the clerks will be here till later tonight and most of tomorrow I leave in a week" kel said and promptly walked off only to turn to see fanche and saefas walk strait up to the clerks to leave and sighn there names kel waled off with a smile on her face back in head quarters tobe asked kel " whats with thhe smile I thought you didn't like to show ekmotions" " I was just touched that fanche and saefas didn't even stop to think aboutn leaving new hope" said kel sloightly embaresed "oh" said tobe " well time for ,me to go to bed" kel said the days before kels depature went quickly the only big event was a clerk finding kel to say that there were 250 people sighned up to come with kel " oh but that means that I have to take 50 people out" kel said uinhapily "yes but we also got the refugees to state what weopens they could use a few of the refugees could use only pitchforks and spades etc." said the clerk "well then we should probably take those people out but I wish to review the list" kel replied 


End file.
